Papa's Pizzeria HD
Papa's Pizzeria HD is the upcoming seventh mobile game in the Papa Louie restaurant management game series. The app was first announced on May 30, 2017. Announcement Hey Everyone! To say we are busy over here at Flipline Studios would be an understatement. Just two weeks ago we launched Papa’s Pancakeria HD. Shortly after launch, we were amazed to witness the app reach #2 for all paid apps!!! That is the highest rank we have ever reached, and probably ever will (looking at you, Minecraft). And that’s all thanks to our awesome fans who made the impossible… possible! But back to the main subject; us being very busy. Normally we like to do a HD, To-Go, HD, To-Go type pattern, but we have a very special app on the way for a very special occasion. 2017 marks the 10th anniversary of Papa’s Pizzeria. The very first game that started a whole new chapter for Flipline Studios, and a whole new sub-genre of cooking games! We have always envisioned bringing the original Papa’s Pizzeria back with all the bells and whistles that the latest Gamerias have enjoyed. Seriously, what better time than now, when we have about a decade of Papa’s restaurants under our belt. So get ready, get excited, GET HUNGRY for Papa’s Pizzeria HD! Previews *'05/30/2017:' Coming Soon... Papa's Pizzeria HD! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9437 *'06/06/2017:' Sneak Peek: Outside Papa’s Pizzeria HD! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9460 *'06/13/2017:' Sneak Peek: Roy and Joy http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9517 *'06/20/2017:' Sneak Peek: The Build Station http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9568 *'06/26/2017:' Sneak Peek: The Delivery Phone http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9593 *'07/03/2017:' Sneak Peek: Holidays!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9618 *'07/10/2017:' Sneak Peek: New Customer! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9635 *'07/17/2017:' Sneak Peek: The Bake Station! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9654 *'07/24/2017:' Sneak Peek: Specials! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9668 *'''07/27/2017: '''Sneak Peek: The Cut Station! http://www.flipine.com/blog/archives/9681 Delivery Phone The original premise of Papa’s Pizzeria is that Papa Louie has left a lone delivery boy in charge of an entire pizzeria. So when the time came, we decided to forgo the whole Dining-Room Server hiring process for a more fitting Delivery Driver job. First things first, to be able to take orders for delivery every pizzeria needs a good old-fashioned phone. So we technically have two phones in Papa’s Pizzeria HD, one in the lobby and one in the back. While taking orders from customers in the lobby, occasionally the phone will start ringing with a “Take Order” button popping up above it. When you click the button, the Delivery Driver will answer their phone and write down the customer’s order for delivery. From there, you’ll make the order just like normal. However, in the end, your driver will deliver the order straight to that customer’s house! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9593 Specials Gallery PPHDblog banner.jpg PPHDipad teaser.jpg|Papa's Pizzeria HD is announced! sneakpeek pizzeriahd01.png Pizzeriaoutside.jpg|Updates outside Papa's Pizzeria! Pizzeriaoutside ipad.jpg sneakpeek pizzeriahd02.png Hireroy.jpg Royandjoy.jpg Joy clothes.jpg Roy clothes1.jpg sneakpeek pizzeriahd03.png Pizzahdbuild 01.jpg Pizzahdbuild 02.jpg Pizzahdbuild 03.jpg Pizzahdbuild 04.jpg sneakpeek pizzeriahd04.png Phone.jpg Delivery1.jpg Delivery2.jpg Delivery3.jpg Sneakpeek pizzeriahd05.png Starlightbbq.jpg Sneakpeek pizzeriahd06.png Newcustomer small.jpg Sneakpeek pizzeriahd07.png grill new.jpg Sneakpeek pizzeriahd08.png specialpizzaboard.jpg Sneakpeek pizzeriahd09.png cut_station.jpg sneakpeek_pizzeriahd10.jpg es:Papa's Pizzeria HD no:Papa's Pizzeria HD zh:Papa's Pizzeria HD Category:Games Category:App Games Category:2017 Games Category:Flipline Studios Games